Nomu
This article is about the species sometimes referred to collectively as "Nomu." For the individual Nomu who assisted in the League of Villains's attack on the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, see Nomu. Artificial Humans, also known as Nomus, are individuals who were modified by the League of Villains. Appearances Though they may have different appearances, in size, color, shape and extremities, they all have their brains exposed, with their eyes planted in them. Personalities The Artificial Humans do not have a personality; they are only able to follow orders and cannot think for themselves. History As speculated by the police, as well as All Might, the artificial humans are the probable result of All For One's Quirk, All For One, which had the unfortunate drawback of leaving many people brain damaged and completely obedient after having received Quirks from him. The exact process of their creation has not been fully revealed, other than the fact they were created by Daruma Ujiko. U.S.J. Arc The artificial human Nomu fights alongside the League of Villains against the students of Class 1-A. Despite Shota Aizawa's nullifying of Nomu's Quirks, the behemoth is still able to pin the pro hero to the ground. In the end Nomu is defeated by All Might and is taken into custody by the Police Force. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Once All For One has finished the development of six Nomus, Tomura Shigaraki asks for all of them, however All For One only grants him three. Tomura orders these three artificial humans to wreak havoc in Hosu City. One of the three artificial humans throws a pro hero into a driving train. Gran Torino then charges at the villain. Endeavor manages to defeat two artificial humans and Stain kills the third. Forest Training Camp Arc The Chainsaw Nomu is given to Dabi by Tomura to assist in the mission to capture Katsuki Bakugo. Alongside the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad it attacks the students. Hideout Raid Arc During Izuku Midoriya, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, and Eijiro Kirishima rescue operation to save Katsuki, they come across an abandoned warehouse, which housed a Nomu production plant. The warehouse was later destroyed by the second squad of the Hideout Raid Team, and all the Nomu inside were restrained. It is unknown what happened to them after the battle between All For One and All Might. Pro Hero Arc The advanced Nomu High-End summons nine white Nomus to aid him. Meta Liberation Army Arc Prior to the events of the Hero Billboard Chart JP, 12 Nomus were shown in cylindrical tanks in Daruma Ujiko's lab. The doctor describes these Nomus as "High-Ends", a new class of Nomus that are a step above the previous Nomus he had created. Powers and Abilities Each Artificial Human possess one or multiple Quirks; some like Nomu have two specific Quirks that were given to him specifically to counter All Might's. It is stated by Endeavor that black Artificial Humans all have fast regeneration and are stronger than the white ones. Artificial Humans are brain dead due to the heavy experimentation and Quirk implantation performed on them (as seen in Nomu's case); this has caused the Artificial Humans to lose their speech, personality and response. The Artificial Humans only respond and take action through the orders of their superiors, as Nomu did not attempt to fight back from being restrained by the Police Force, nor did he respond to any question that the Police Force gave him. Daruma Ujiko revealed that the different Artficial Humans are separated into 3 categories: low-end (the white Artificial Humans), mid-end (the black Artificial Human), and high-end (the intelligent (black) Artificial Humans). List of Artifical Humans | | | }} | }} }} Trivia *Horikoshi has hinted that the Flying Nomu from the Hosu Incident may be Katsuki and Izuku's winged childhood friend, Tsubasa. References Site Navigation pl:Sztuczni ludzie Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Artificial Humans